


A Gluntz of Happiness

by rickssugarplum



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, For a Friend, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickssugarplum/pseuds/rickssugarplum
Summary: Agent Gluntz on her day off, finally go sees her partner <3
Relationships: Gluntz/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Gluntz of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackscorpian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackscorpian/gifts).



> This is for my awesome friend who can't get enough of Gluntz. Hope you like it, girl!! :D

* * *

The sun shines bright on Glufsburg today. The town shines in it’s beautiful rays. A wide eyed Gluntz, now agent, was enjoying her day off from protecting wildlife. Finally, she was on her way to see her special

someone, walking in stride with love in her eyes.

When the agent finally reached the destination, she knocked on the door. She was stoked for what was in store. The door opened and finally she sees the person

who makes her life a breeze. Too excited to hold her composure, she hugged her partner tight with a feeling of closure.

“Ahhh Janie!” She says, squeezing her tight. Her partner hugs her back, sharing her delight.

“I missed you so much!” she revealed quietly in her ear.

Janie replied sweetly, “I missed you too, my dear.”

When they finally separated, Gluntz reaches out her arm. “Ready to go?” she asked enthusiastically with a wide grin on her face.

Janie chuckled, tipping up her cowboy hat to see her eyes. “Always.” she smiles back as they lock arms heading out to stroll all over town.

"I gotta take you to this awesome diner!" Gluntz proclaims. "I _already_ know what I'm gonna order!"

"And what's that?" Janie asked. Her answer begun with a light kiss on her cheek, leaving her face flushed.

Gluntz finally answered verbally with a warm smile, "The Day Off With My Favorite Gal Special...."

**❤**


End file.
